


it's bloody and raw, but i swear it is sweet

by overcomewithlongingfora_girl



Series: three's a crowd [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Enough of You Asked So You Shall Recieve, F/M, FUCK, Is That How You Spell Recieve, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Receive?, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl
Summary: Sometimes Sokka wonders where Suki comes up with all these ideas. Isn’t he supposed to be the creative one, the planner?With the latest request, which comes complete with batted eyes at Zuko and a smirk in Sokka’s direction, Sokka decides he doesn’t care where the ideas come from. He just hopes they never stop.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: three's a crowd [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823287
Comments: 67
Kudos: 839





	it's bloody and raw, but i swear it is sweet

Sometimes Sokka wonders where Suki comes up with all these ideas. Isn’t he supposed to be the creative one, the planner? And yet it’s Suki and her devilish grin who keeps surprising them, keeps springing these suggestions on them that makes Zuko swallow and Sokka’s throat go dry.

With the latest request, which comes complete with batted eyes at Zuko and a smirk in Sokka’s direction, Sokka decides he doesn’t care where the ideas come from. He just hopes they never stop. He agrees instantaneously, almost before the words are out of Suki’s mouth, and Zuko isn’t long after, though his eyes are huge when he looks from one of them to the other.

Because she’s precise, and exacting, and more than anything, because she cares, Suki goes through every last little note in exquisite detail, until Zuko is so red in the face he can’t even look at her. Still, she’s relentless in confirming his comfort with every aspect of her proposal, and despite his blush, Zuko agrees wholeheartedly to every new suggestion. When she runs through it all again, and makes Zuko approve everything out loud, Sokka starts to suspect that now, Suki’s just doing it to hear all her lewd ideas in Zuko’s faltering, embarrassed, desperately horny voice. He’s squirming in his seat, visibly hard, and Sokka is too, and they’re both more than a little jealous of how Suki can keep her voice cool and pretend she’s completely unbothered.

Someone who knows her well – as well as both the boys – can see from the sparkle in her eye that this is doing just as much for her as it is for them.

“Sokka. Sokka, are you in?”

Forgotten in the corner, Sokka had been palming himself through his pants before Suki asked, and now he looks up with a mile-wide grin. Zuko’s biting his lip, looking nervous, and Sokka rolls his eyes. “Are you _kidding_ me? I’m in, babe. I’m in.”

“Good.” Turning back, Suki tips her head and smiles winning at Zuko. “Get up on the bed, honey. Let’s get you ready. Sokka, hold him.”

Grinning, Sokka ambles over to the bed, stripping his shirt off as he goes. Zuko takes a moment to stare at the lean brown expanse of stomach that’s revealed, and Sokka lifts his eyebrows teasingly. Suki clicks her tongue to hurry them along, and Zuko sheds his clothes quickly, already looking a little dizzy. He fidgets impatiently as Sokka takes his time removing his pants and shoes. Finally, Sokka straightens up and sits on the bed. Zuko sits between his spread legs, facing Suki, already shaky with nerves. Rolling his eyes, Sokka pulls Zuko closer to him, flush against his chest, and leans the both of them back against the pillows and the headboard. He can’t see Zuko’s face too well because their cheeks are all but pressed against each other, but he can hear the firebender’s breath catch as Sokka’s fingers come down to circle around his pec. Grinning, Sokka brings his fingers up to Zuko’s lips. “C’mon, baby.” Eagerly, Zuko sucks on Sokka’s fingers, and when the warrior uses his newly wet fingers to tweak at Zuko’s nipple, the firebender groans, arching into the touch.

“Open up, Zuko.” Suki taps a thigh, and, blushing, Zuko spreads his legs enough for her to sit between them. Suki rakes her eyes up to his pink cheeks and shakes her head slowly. “Wider.” He swallows, spreads his legs farther. “Wider.”

“Suki-”

“C’mon now, honey.”

Zuko swallows hard and wiggles his thighs even further apart. “Good boy,” Suki praises, stroking the inside of his thigh. Zuko pants at the feeling, eyes falling shut as he tips his head back. Between Zuko’s outstretched legs, Suki slicks up her fingers, and Zuko watches her, panting and squirming against Sokka. When the first finger slides in, Zuko gasps shakily. Suki takes her sweet spirits-damned time slipping her index finger in and out, crooking it just right to find that place inside Zuko that makes him whine. “More,” he demands, hands clenching around the sheets. “Want mo-ore.”

Ever so slowly, Suki slips a second finger in, and Zuko nods frantically, babbling at her. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, want m-more-”

“Patience, sweetie,” Suki lectures, and when Zuko tries to argue, she scissors her fingers apart inside him and Zuko’s protests dissolve into incoherent gasps. She stretches him sweetly, gently, and for Zuko’s taste, far too slowly. All the while, Sokka holds him from behind, stroking his chest, thumbing his nipples, kissing along his neck. “Needy, aren’t you?” Suki’s voice makes Zuko moan and Sokka chuckle, just a little. “You’re taking my fingers so good. You’re opening up so pretty for me, aren’t you? Pushing back already. You want a third finger, huh?”

“Yeah,” Zuko begs, mouth lolling open as Suki runs her fingertips over his prostate. “Uh! Uh-huh…p-p-please-”

Suki slides another finger in and Zuko cries out in indistinct triumph. Sokka can’t help it, he bucks his hips against Zuko’s back, desperate for a little more stimulation. Smirking, Suki crooks her fingers in Zuko and he keens, pushing back on her fingers, drawing away from Sokka. Mulishly, Sokka hauls Zuko back up against him, dragging him up off Suki. The sensation makes Zuko’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Selfish, Sokka,” chides Suki, and Sokka makes a face at her as he ruts against Zuko’s back. Caught between them, Zuko pleads indistinctly for Suki’s fingers again. After another long moment of raising her eyebrows at Sokka, Suki relents and pushes three fingers back into Zuko all at once, making him arch and howl.

“Good boy,” she croons, twisting her fingers around, “oh, oh, honey, look at you, so perfect for us. You like that, sweetie? You like that?”

“Yeah,” Zuko nods, panting, almost crying. “Yeah, uh-huh, please – please-”

Carefully, slowly, Suki lines her pinky up against Zuko’s fluttering hole and slides in, gentle and insistent. Throwing his head back, Zuko’s eyelids flicker and his mouth opens and closes around words he can’t say, he can’t think, he can hardly even _breathe –_

Four fingers, he’s never taken four fingers before, and the thought of it makes his cheeks burn. He’s spread _so wide_ and he should be embarrassed but, but Sokka’s holding him and Suki’s stroking his leg and whispering pretty things in his ear…

Zuko’s so hot against Sokka that Sokka feels like he’s burning, or maybe that’s his own arousal. He casts a longing look at Suki, but she feigns confusion, makes him say the words out loud through panting, through whining. “Please, Suki, please, c’mon, he’s ready, can I, can I please-”

For a moment longer, Suki makes him wait, her brown eyes dark as she watches the two boys squirm against each other, each of them desperate for more touch, more stimulation, more. She crooks her fingers in Zuko and the firebender lets out this high, reedy almost-scream. “Yeah,” she agrees, softly, drawing her fingers out and making Zuko groan. “Go ahead, babe.”

With one arm, Sokka hoists Zuko up against his chest, and the other hand slips down to line himself up. This time it’s not a stretch when he slides in; Zuko is prepped and loose and sighs as he sinks down. Sokka thrusts up into him, and Zuko groans, and Suki watches them, breath catching in her throat. After a few minutes, she lays a hand on Sokka’s bicep, stops the movement of his hips.

“You ready?” she asks Zuko, and he nods, biting his lip hard and squeezing his eyes shut. “Hey, hey. Look at me. You ready?”

With effort, Zuko pries open his golden eyes, tentatively meets Suki’s, and nods again, firmly this time. “R…ready.”

“Good boy,” Suki purrs, running her hand through Zuko’s hair. She slips a finger in alongside Sokka’s cock, tugs experimentally at the ring of muscle, making Zuko moan, making a hot blush sweep through his cheeks. “You want me, sweetheart? You want both of us inside you?”

“ _Yes_.” Zuko whispers it through clenched teeth as Suki works another finger in. Satisfied with the stretch, she lines the strap-on up against Sokka’s cock and presses in. There’s a moment of resistance, of Zuko’s mouth falling open, and then it gives, he gives, and Suki’s sliding in next to Sokka and both of the boys are gasping.

Zuko throws his head back at the stretch, the burn, the impossibly full feeling that makes his legs weak and his body shake. Sokka holds him close against his chest, his muscles failing just a little as Zuko gets tighter around him, the feeling of something else sliding in next to his cock, and Zuko’s choked little gasping moans –

And Zuko’s legs are still spread so, so wide apart, he feels so vulnerable he might die, split open by the feeling of both of them inside him. Sokka’s right behind him, gasping into his ear, blinded by the bright heat behind his eyelids. Eyes are rolling back in his head, his arms finally loosen around Zuko because the tight wet heat is _so fucking much._

Above them Suki grins, breathless, down at her starry-eyed boys, and rolls her hips against Zuko. Right away he’s wailing, almost crying at the feeling, scrabbling to hold onto Sokka, Suki, the bed, anything solid. His hands land on Suki’s hips, and he’s staring up at her with this mix of desperation and desire and perfect trust. Behind him, Sokka has a tight grip on Zuko’s hips and he’s also looking at Suki, panting a little, color high in his cheeks, waiting for her say-so. Both of her boys, hanging on her every word, hanging on her every move. Suki lets a smile curve up her face.

“Go on, Sokka.”

He thrusts in, and Zuko mewls, fingers digging into Suki’s hips. She doesn’t care, just waits until Sokka draws back out and takes her turn, punching another wrenching gasp out of Zuko. “P-please,” he begs, clinging to Suki, arching back, “ _please-”_

Reaching down, Suki wraps a hand, still slick with oil, over Zuko’s cock and tugs. Zuko almost loses it right then and there – two cocks thrusting into him and Suki’s hand jerking him off, it’s just so fucking _much –_ but Suki squeezes the base of him and Zuko restrains himself with a garbled moan. Still, it isn’t long before he’s pleading with Suki again.

“Please-please – I’m gonna – Suki, I’m gonna-”

“That’s it, baby. Oh, honey, that’s it. I’ve got you, Sokka’s got you. Come for me, sweetie, Zuko, come on our cocks.”

Zuko clings to her and Suki keeps her rhythm while she fucks both boys through their orgasms. First Zuko, leaving marks on her hips, crying out like the climax is being wrenched from the bottom of his stomach. Sokka’s breathing picks up, faster, faster, as Zuko clenches around him. He keeps rutting up into Zuko, and the firebender almost cries from the overstimulation. The way that Zuko’s clenching around him, Sokka lasts mere moments before his hips go jerky and stuttery. He thrusts hard into Zuko and holds him there, tight, as he comes.

Drawing out quickly makes Zuko groan at the slide, the shift, the sudden emptiness, but Suki can’t wait a moment longer. She loosens the straps around her hips, slips her hand between her legs, and braces her other hand on the bed, just to the side of Zuko’s head. She leans in close, lines her body up against the panting firebender, and comes _hard_ to the exhausted, dazed, absolutely adoring look on her baby’s face.

Fully spent, Suki collapses on top of Zuko. For a few long moments, they all just catch their breath. As much as she wants to curl up at Zuko’s side and fall into sticky sleep, Suki knows they have cleanup to do, and she’s the first to haul herself up. She cleans herself up in the bathroom and grabs a wet towel for the boys. When she gets back, Sokka’s still inside Zuko, although they’ve rolled over on their sides, so they’re spooning. “C’mon.” She rolls her eyes at Sokka. “Go clean yourself up and let me take care of Zuko.”

“Why do _I_ have to get up and he just gets to lie here?” Sokka pouts, and Suki gives him a look as she crawls across the bed to Zuko’s side. She strokes his hair, and when he grins bashfully up at her Suki can’t help melting.

“Zuko was so good for us,” she reminds Sokka, as he continues whining indistinctly on his way to the bathroom. “Weren’t you?”

Zuko nods, going pink as Suki cleans the cum off his chest, his inner thighs. She can’t resist hooking a finger in his hole, tugging at him. The gape makes Zuko go scarlet.

“Hey, leave the poor guy alone,” Sokka scolds as he reenters the room. “He’s fucking exhausted.”

Ignoring Sokka, Suki leans down and kisses Zuko on the tip of his nose. “I’m proud of you, Zuko,” she tells him fondly. “You were so good for us, huh?”

“Mmm.” Zuko’s always a hundred times shyer about dirty talk after he’s already come, and Suki’s gentle praise makes him squirm. Diving into bed next to him with energy that seems to come from nowhere, Sokka wraps Zuko in his arms once more, holding him tight where he is so he has to look at them, has to listen.

“She’s right, you know.” He says it right in Zuko’s ear, and Suki watches the way the blush climbs into the tips of Zuko’s ears. “You were _very_ good for us.”

“I…it was fun,” Zuko mumbles, still bright red, still self-conscious. Tucking herself in next to him, Suki reaches up to brush the hair back from his face.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Guys, sto-op,” Zuko whines, trying to turn his head into the pillow. Suki takes him by the chin and guides him back out so she can kiss him, sweet and gentle.

“We’re _trying_ to show you how grateful we are,” Sokka reminds Zuko, tucking his nose in right under Zuko’s ear.

“You don’t need to be grateful-”

“For you?” Suki shakes her head. “We’ll never be grateful _enough.”_

Groaning, Zuko pretends to push Suki away, but there’s no force behind his hands. “You’re just saying that cuz I let you both put your cocks in me.”

“Yes,” Sokka agrees, squeezing Zuko’s waist. “Yes, that is exactly why.”

Suki smacks him and Zuko grumbles, but none of them have much energy left. Sokka curls loosely against Zuko, and Suki scoots in close enough to feel his breath on her cheek, and they’re all satisfied, all together, and before too long, asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, please tell me what you think of the latest, either here or over at overcomewithlongingfora-girl on tumblr! I very much appreciate everyone's comments, feedback, and suggestions - if you have anything else you'd like to see, please PLEASE let me know :)
> 
> Also several people requested this so it is not a gift for any person in particular but if you were one of them, know that I wrote it for you ;)


End file.
